


Angelic Subspace

by bluest_skies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Sub!Dean, Top!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluest_skies/pseuds/bluest_skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wants to see Dean bent over, his ass reddened from his belt. Dean is more than happy to oblige. Based on a gifset posted on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelic Subspace

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing based on a gifset posted [Here](http://dean-bangs-cas-in-the-impala.tumblr.com/post/66180740757/cuddleswithhiddles-loki-is-my-god-now)
> 
> So I tried to do a thing. I hope you enjoy. And hey, thanks for reading <3
> 
> (Characters aren't mine and, as usual, this has not been beta'd - any fuck ups are mine. It was also written rather quickly, so sorry if I have grammar goofs.)

Dean glanced up at Sam, who was furiously writing in a notebook, before shifting his eyes over to the angel sitting across the room.Castiel sat in a lumpy, neon orange motel chair, the book in his lap forgotten as he straight ahead unblinking.

Dean cleared his throat. “You zoning out over there, Cas?”

Castiel slowly turned his head towards Dean. “No, Dean. I was just thinking.”

Dean waited a few moments. When he realized Cas wasn't going to continue, he asked “Want to share with the class?”

“Well, I remembered that about an hour, maybe two, away is a shop that should have the supplies we need for this spell. Especially, these more rare ingredients.”

Sam's furious scribbling came to a halt and he looked at Castiel, eyes wide and excited. “Wh-- are you serious, Cas? Let's go,” he said, nearly toppling his chair as he stood. He grabbed his jacket draping over the back. “I want this case over with.”

Dean kept his eyes on Cas. Sam wouldn't noticed the slight narrowing of the angel's eyes or the small smirk that graced his lips. But Dean did. And he knew that Cas had most likely been thinking about something else, and just wanted Sam gone. He looked over at Sam.

“Well, uh, why don't you get the ingredients and Cas and I can finish getting everything else prepared while you're gone. We should be able to get it done by the time you get back. Right?” Dean asked, glancing in Cas' direction.

“Yes. I think that would be an adequate amount of time to...get everything done,” Cas replied.

“Yeah,” Sam said and grabbed the keys to the car from the nightstand. “Yeah, you guys get everything ready. Where is this place?”

Castiel jotted a few lines on a sheet of paper before Sam practically sprinted out the door. Dean sat quietly, watching out the window as Sam pulled away. When he could no longer hear the purr of the Impala, he turned in his chair to face Cas.

“Ok, so why did you really want Sam gone?”

“Well, I _was_ actually thinking about that shop for the ingredients. But then...” Castiel trailed off as he stood, walking slowly towards where Dean sat. “Then I started to think about the case we worked a few weeks ago.”

Dean's heart started to pound fiercely. He knew exactly what Cas was talking about. They had been tracking a skinwalker and the clues led to the clerk at a porn shop. While Dean had been questioning the guy, Castiel had wandered off, looking for anything suspicious Dean had assumed. He had eventually found Cas in the very back of the shop, a magazine in his hand. The cover depicted a man kneeling at the feet of another, his hands behind his back, naked except for a thick black collar around his neck with a chain attached. The man who towered over him held the chain taut, forcing the man on his knees to look up. Cas had turned and studied Dean as he approached, his head tilting to the side slightly.

“Cas, you ok?” Dean had asked him.

Cas had just quietly studied him before blurting out “We need to leave.” Before Dean could ask what was wrong, Cas had pressed his fingers to Dean's forehead, zapping them both to the Impala that was parked in the shadows of an alley. Dean wasn't even fully back to himself before he was shoved against the car door, teeth clanging as Cas smashed his lips against Dean's, urgently pushing his tongue into Dean's mouth. The car was full of their harsh breathing, the small mewling sounds coming from Cas, and their mouths smacking together. Dean had pulled away slightly, trying to catch his breath. “Cas...”

“I want you, Dean,” Castiel had panted as he slid across the seat, pulling at the button of his trousers and wrenching down the zipper. He shoved his pants and boxers down haphazardly, his cock hard and slick with precome. Castiel leaned back against the door, wrapping one hand around the base, stroking slowly as he pulled Dean to him with the other hand.

Castiel had fucked Dean's mouth until his jaw started to ache, almost gagging Dean at times in his urgency. If Dean was honest with himself, it was a fucking turn on – Cas being so frantic and out of control in his need. His need for Dean. And afterwards, Cas had sucked Dean off almost as desperately as Dean had clutched at the leather seats, _“fuck fuck fuck fuck...”_ falling from his lips.

Dean swallowed thickly as he came back to the present. “What about the case?”

Castiel smile was almost shy. “I was just thinking of that magazine cover and...how I might like to see you in that position. And perhaps also bent over, your ass warm and reddened from my belt.”

“When?” Dean asked, his voice hoarse, though he was sure he knew the answer.

Castiel unbuckled his belt and slowly slid it through the loops until it dangled at his side. “Now.”

It took Dean several tries to finally choke out his agreement. Castiel just smiled and pointed to a spot on the floor at the foot of the bed. “Remove your clothing and kneel here for me.”

Anticipation flooded Dean's body as he quickly undressed and moved over to the appointed spot. When he looked over to Cas, Dean saw that he had removed his trenchcoat and suit jacket, which had been placed on a chair, and he had rolled up his shirt sleeves. The only other things Cas had taken off was his belt, which was lying on the edge of the bed, and his tie, which he held in his hand.

Castiel spent a few moments, positioning Dean's body; having him sit back on his heels, spreading his knees a bit wider, having Dean clasp his hands behind his back. Dean's cock was painfully hard by the time Castiel finished, jutting upward, begging to be touched.

“I don't have a collar so...this will have to do,” Castiel said, slipping his tie over Dean's head. Once settled against Dean's neck, Castiel wrapped the end around his fist and lifted, forcing Dean to pull his head up.

"Cas,” Dean croaked, his breath coming faster as he watched Castiel's blue eyes darken. Cas shushed him, his free hand sliding up to cup the side of Dean's face. Dean leaned into the touch, relishing the rough feel of Cas' hand on his check, his thumb sliding back and forth.

“I like seeing you this way, Dean. I...don't really know why.” Dropping the end of the tie, he stepped back and crossed his arms. “I want to watch you. Stroke your cock for me.”

Dean slid a shaky hand down, slipping it over the slick head before wrapping it around the base of his dick. Eyes closed, he slowly started to pump his hand up and down the shaft, biting at his lip to try and stop the groans escaping him.

“It's ok,” Castiel murmured. “Be as noisy as you like. I love to listen to you.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Dean growled, fucking into his fist faster. His head fell back. “Oh god, _Cas_...”

“Are you about to come, Dean?” Dean wasn't aware that Cas had moved closer, was standing right beside him and he shivered at the angel's close proximity.

“Yeah,” he panted, looking down to watch his cock slide in and out of his hand.

“Stop,” Castiel whispered. Dean complied with a whimper, one hand fisted on his thigh, the other clutching at Cas' leg, unable to stop his hips from bucking forward. When Dean felt Cas lightly lay a hand on the top of his head, petting his hair, Dean pressed his face into Cas' leg with a sigh.

“I enjoyed that very much, Dean,” Castiel admitted. “Come on,” he said, after a few moments. “Stand up for me.”

Dean's legs were wobbly, the fierce need to come sitting low in his belly. “Cas, please,” he begged. “I need to come, please.”

“I know you do,” Castiel replied, pressing a soft kiss to Dean's lips. “And you will, I promise.” He trailed the fingers of one hand down Dean's face. “But right now, I'd like you to turn around and bend over the side of the bed.”

The end result was Dean bent over the bed, his legs spread apart, ass thrust in the air, resting on his elbows.

“Dean...” There was almost a note of awe in Castiel's voice. He ran his hands down Dean's spine, raising goosebumps, then down and over his ass. “I would like to spank your ass,” he said as he kneaded Dean's ass-cheeks with both hands.

“Yes,” came Dean's muffled reply, face pressed into the mattress.

Castiel moved his hand on the right cheek in a circular motion before hitting Dean's ass with a resounding _smack!_ Dean grunted at the impact, feeling the sting fade and a pleasant warmth set in. Castiel moved to the left side and then began alternating, left, right, left, right, until Dean's hands were fisted into the bedspread. At the first heavy _thwack!_ of Cas' belt against his already sensitive ass, he gasped loudly. Castiel gave him two more strikes before he took Dean's cock in his hand, stroking him lightly. Dean's entire body shuddered as Castiel's hand slipped lightly along his shaft, causing Dean to lift up onto his tiptoes as a prickling sensation started to build in his balls. He groaned in frustration as he felt Cas' hand move from his aching cock to his aching ass, rubbing the cheeks a few times before he started with the belt again. After three or four strokes Cas would move back to his cock and Dean began to feel removed from his body, floating up to look down at himself. Dean could finally no longer feel the rough, scratchy bedspread against his cheek, the carpet beneath his toes. He couldn't distinguish one sensation from another, the sting of the belt and the tugging on his cock blended together until Dean just needed release. He needed Cas to fuck him, suck his cock, jerk him off, anything. Just please, please, _please_... “.... _please, please Cas, please..._ ”

Dean felt the angel settle onto the floor between his legs, his cock then engulfed in the warmth of Cas' mouth.

“ _Holy fuck..._ ” Dean groaned loudly. Castiel set a quick pace, his mouth bobbing up and down, one hand moving up to massage Dean's balls. “Oh god I'm gonna come,” he moaned, too lost to care how embarrassingly loud he must be.

Castiel gripped him by the hips, encouraging Dean to fuck his mouth, moaning around Dean's cock as he felt it slide further down his throat. His thrusts erratic, Dean came loudly, his come flooding Cas' mouth. Castiel swallowed it down quickly, continuing to lick and suck lightly until he felt Dean's cock soften in his mouth. He placed a kiss on the inside of Dean's thigh before moving to help him collapse onto the bed fully.

Castiel rubbed his hand through Dean's hair, down his shoulders and back, and across his reddened ass before starting all over again. He continued this route until he finally felt Dean begin to stir. Castiel pressed a kiss to Dean's temple. “Are you ok?” he asked quietly.

“Cas...” came Dean's muffled reply. “I am fucking _fantastic_.” He shifted his body around to face Cas, hissing as his ass rubbed against the bedspread. Settling against Castiel's side, Dean hummed in pleasure as he felt the angel press a kiss to the top of his head.

“Thank you, Dean.”

“Don't thank me yet, Cas,” Dean replied.

Castiel pulled back, his brow furrowed as he regarded Dean curiously. “Why not?”

Dean popped the button on Castiel's pants open and grinned.


End file.
